


hello officer, I think you may be looking for me

by bobohupcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Police, Cute Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Police Officer Park Chanyeol, Student Byun Baekhyun, jongin is chanyeol's junior officer, junmyeon is everyone's mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobohupcy/pseuds/bobohupcy
Summary: When a student at a frat party called the police station asking for a ride home, Chanyeol never expected to have his heart stolen at first glance.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 30
Kudos: 151





	1. Hello Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone reading! This is my first try at publishing fanfic, hope it meets expectations! I love chanyeol and baekhyun way too much, honestly chanyeol in this fic is me every time I see baekhyun. I am way too whipped for that man. I've been reading chanbaek fic for so long now I figured it was high time for me to try my hand at writing some. On that note, I will try to post new chapters as frequently as possible! I love reading comments so feel free to leave some feedback! Thanks for reading, enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

It was a slow day at the Seoul police department. Chanyeol was sitting in his cruiser, parked in an empty lot trying to resist the urge to let his eyes fall shut. It was about 3 in the morning and he had received no calls alerting him of crime in the city. It was rare for Seoul to be this quiet, and as happy as Chanyeol was to have a reprieve from arresting criminals, he couldn’t help but feel completely and utterly bored. He had never considered his job as an active officer to be boring before, seeing as Seoul had the highest crime rate in all of Korea, but tonight it seemed every criminal and wrongdoer in the city had taken a break. Chanyeol had never had such an actionless night in all of his time on the job. He watched cars pass, all of them unfortunately following the laws of the road, and slowly his eyes began to drift closed. Eventually, he startled awake to the ringing of his phone, eyes flying open and immediately scrambling to find the phone and answer.

“Hello?” He said, a note of panic in his voice from being so suddenly disturbed. 

“Hello Officer Park, how has your night been?” Said the voice on the other end. It was Seulgi, the dispatcher at the police station. She was the one who let the officers know where they were needed. 

“Very slow, but you know that already,” Chanyeol said with a chuckle. “Am I needed somewhere?” He added with a hint of excitement in his voice. Finally, some action! His stint of boredom was seemingly over. 

“Don’t sound so excited,” Seulgi laughed over the phone. “What if I was sending you to stop some crazy murderer?”

“I would be gone by now if that were the case, you’re taking forever to tell me my assignment so it must not be too urgent,” Chanyeol teased. 

“You’re right,” Seulgi admitted. “I need you to go to this address to pick up a kid from a party,” she said, then proceeded to recite the address. 

“Are you kidding me,” Chanyeol groaned. “This sounds like a job for Jongin, not me,” he said, referring to his junior officer. Jongin usually took the easy jobs while Chanyeol took the tougher cases that required a little more finesse. 

“Ah, you see, I would’ve given this to Jongin, however I could basically feel you falling asleep on the job out of boredom all the way back here at the station.” Seulgi laughed. Chanyeol flushed in embarrassment, she had him there. 

“Okay okay, you got me.” Chanyeol said, already typing the given address into his GPS. “I’ll go get the kid. They just need a ride?” He asked, ensuring that he knew what his job was. 

“Yeah, that’s what it sounded like. He seemed pretty distraught over the phone though, so be nice to him. His name is Byun Baekhyun so you know who to look for. Good luck.” Said Seulgi. So it was a boy he was picking up. 

“Alright, I’m leaving now. Thanks Seulgi,” Chanyeol said, hanging up the phone. He sighed. He didn’t really think it was the police’s job to give rides to people drunk off their asses at parties, yet the station still got calls requesting just that way too often for his liking. Who knows, this Byun Baekhyun could be a minor and Chanyeol would have to give out an MIP. He hated those, it was a lot of paperwork for a small offense. He continued driving as his GPS directed him, and he neared the campus of Seoul National University. Typical, he could’ve guessed this was where he would end up. 99/100 times they get a call involving a party it was on the campus of SNU. He really hoped Byun Baekhyun wouldn’t be completely shit-faced. 

He rounded the corner onto greek row and immediately saw the fraternity he was sure was throwing the party. He hoped Baekhyun wasn’t a frat boy (because we all know frat boys are the worst breed of human). He parked his cruiser along the grass and got out. The few people milling about outside immediately started running at the sight of the police. Chanyeol sighed. When will people realize the police aren’t always out to get them? This seemed to be a pretty tame party compared to most he’s busted as well, he couldn’t smell marijuana from outside and the music wasn’t so loud it was making the ground vibrate. Always good signs. Anyways, he wasn’t even here to stop the party or arrest anyone, his goal was to get Byun Baekhyun and get out. He hated ruining people’s fun. He was in college once too, he knew what it was like. He had just stepped onto the porch and was about to enter when he felt someone tug on his sleeve. He looked down. 

“Hello Officer. I think you might be looking for me, I’m Byun Baekhyun.” Fuck. Chanyeol’s eyes widened. No, this wasn’t a frat boy at all. This might be the most gorgeous human Chanyeol had ever seen. He was small, a good head shorter than Chanyeol himself, and he had the cutest droopy eyes and button nose Chanyeol had ever seen. His brunette hair was styled nicely, parted on his forehead. He had on a very tight pair of jeans (Chanyeol may have choked a little observing his thighs) and a cropped pink t-shirt revealing just the tiniest bit of skin. Chanyeol’s jaw was on the floor and he didn’t even know it. He was already fantasizing about taking this boy to bed and he had barely laid eyes on him. He really needed to get ahold of himself. Baekhyun didn’t seem to be drunk (thank god) as those droopy brown eyes were very alert, darting around all over the place. The poor guy honestly looked incredibly nervous. Chanyeol must’ve been staring at him like an idiot for far too long because Baekhyun looked confused and a little wary as he said “Errr… Officer? Are you okay?” 

“Yes! Yes I’m fine, I’m fine. You said you were Byun Baekhyun? Well yes, I am Officer Park and yes, I am indeed here to take you ho- I mean, give you a lift. Wherever it may be that you need to go. Yes.” Chanyeol said in one breath. Jesus Christ. He internally facepalmed. What in the fresh fuck just came out of his mouth? How many times can a person say yes in one breath? Apparently one pretty boy is all it takes to completely shut down his brain to mouth filter. 

“Okay,” Baekhyun said, offering him a shy but completely dazzling smile. Chanyeol beckoned to his cruiser, at a loss for words in the face of Baekhyun’s eyes scrunching up as he smiled. He gulped, shooting a quick prayer for the gods to help him keep his cool, and fell into step beside Baekhyun in the direction of his vehicle. He opened the passenger door for Baekhyun, then quickly jogged to the other side of the car to get in on the driver’s side. 

“So, where do you need to go?” Chanyeol asked, turning the keys in the ignition. 

“Um, just home.” Baekhyun said, rattling off an address. While entering it to his GPS Chanyeol realized it was an apartment complex off campus, much too far to walk to which was presumably why the kid needed a ride. 

An awkward silence fell over the two of them as Chanyeol shifted the vehicle into drive and set off toward their destination. Chanyeol could feel his cheeks heating up as his internal monologue went something like ‘come on Chanyeol don’t be a weenie this dude is just pretty that doesn’t mean you can’t act like a normal person you dumbass stop being stupid and just say something to have a conversation like any other normal person would jeez.’ His internal peptalk sparked a bit of bravery, and he asked Baekhyun what made him decide to resort to the police for a ride home (which was kind of dumb of him because part of his code of conduct was not to ask personal questions unless in a formal questioning, but he didn’t think picking up a college student who wasn’t even doing anything illegal would exactly pertain and besides, he couldn’t think of anything else to say that wouldn’t seem creepy).

“Well, I went to the party with my friend Jongdae, he was my ride but he left with somebody else. I ended up stranded and I guess I got kinda scared… I didn’t have any money for an Uber or a Lyft and the police station was the only other option I could think of. I just didn’t know what to do, I’m sorry for any inconvenience…” Baekhyun said softly, looking genuinely worried he was being a nuisance. Chanyeol swore his heart melted in his chest. 

“Not at all Baekhyun!” Chanyeol exclaimed, perhaps a little overzealous in his reassurance. “I promise you, I wasn’t doing anything else important.” Another worrisome thing Baekhyun had said hit Chanyeol. “And what did you mean when you said you were scared? Did you feel unsafe? Did somebody hurt you?” Chanyeol asked with a frown, scanning Baekhyun’s body for injuries. 

“Um… not exactly,” Baekhyun said looking a little apprehensive.

“What do you mean by that?” Chanyeol asked, concerned. 

“Well a couple of drunk guys got a little handsy when I was asking around trying to find my friend before I realized he had left, so that’s when I decided I had to leave as soon as possible and called your department.” Baekhyun said softly. He looked up from his lap at Chanyeol, eyes begging for no judgement. As if Chanyeol could judge him for that. He had half a mind to turn around and arrest the fuckers that tried to lay a hand on Baekhyun, and his anger must’ve shown on his face because Baekhyun quickly added, “But it’s fine! I’m good now and nothing really bad ended up happening anyways, thanks to you getting here so quick.” He smiled again, and once more Chanyeol felt like he had just gotten punched in the gut in the best possible way. His protective instincts were still telling him to go back to that frat house and defend this boy’s honor, but he reminds himself that it is not, in fact, the medieval time period and that Baekhyun is not, in fact, a damsel in distress. 

“If you ever find yourself feeling unsafe ever again, please give us a call, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said perhaps a bit too earnestly, looking over at Baekhyun. Baekhyun nodded back at him, both of them softly smiling at each other. Chanyeol felt like his heart was literally going to beat out of his chest until the atmosphere was broken by a loud honk behind them. 

“Shit!” Exclaimed Chanyeol. The light they had stopped for had turned green. Who knows how long it had been that way, certainly not Chanyeol who had been lost in a pair of chocolatey brown eyes, eyes he wanted to spend all his days staring into. (Okay Chanyeol, calm down, you just met the guy like 10 minutes ago tops) Their moment was over, the slightly awkward air was back, Chanyeol was internally cursing at himself. He had no idea how to bring back the conversation, and he REALLY wanted to talk more with Baekhyun. Something about the boy just really intrigued him and drew him in. He was wracking his brains for a conversation starter, any conversation starter when he glanced over at Baekhyun and was once again completely distracted by his ethereal beauty. Damn it. 

Baekhyun had pulled his knees up to his chest, and Chanyeol couldn’t even be mad about shoes on his leather seats. He just looked so small and vulnerable, Chanyeol wanted to wrap him up in his arms and never let go. 

“So, Baekhyun, are you a student here at SNU?” Chanyeol worked up the courage to ask. 

“Yes, first year,” Baekhyun said with a shy chuckle. “It’s pretty fun here, but I rarely get a chance to do much besides homework if I want to keep my scholarship.” He added. Chanyeol was still trying to get past the fact that he has been thirsting after an 18 year old. 

“O-Oh,” Chanyeol answered clearing his throat awkwardly, “You must be pretty smart to have gotten a scholarship, congratulations.” He said, steering the conversation to safe territory for his mental health. 

“I guess so, I just work hard.” Baekhyun said, giggling a little bit at the compliment. He let go of his legs and let his limbs spread out a little, obviously feeling more at ease. “What about you Mr. Policeman? How did you end up as an officer?”

“I always knew I wanted to be a policeman, I honestly just thought they were cool.” Said Chanyeol with a chuckle of his own. “That seemed as good of a reason as any to enter the academy, and I ended up being pretty good at everything we had to learn and graduated early, got promoted to senior officer pretty quickly. So now I’m here,” he explained. 

“Wait, you’re a senior officer? I didn’t think someone so important would be the one to come help me.” Baekhyun said, eyes wide and a little guilty. Chanyeol hoped he didn’t notice how pleased he was that Baekhyun had called him important. 

“It’s really no big deal, tonight was super slow. I hadn’t had any calls all night long. Usually my assistant officer would have taken a job like this, but I didn’t have anything to do tonight so my dispatch operator gave it to me so I wouldn’t fall asleep on duty out of boredom.” Chanyeol reassured Baekhyun. 

“Hold on… How old are you? You look so young but you’re a senior officer…” Baekhyun asked, looking at Chanyeol scrutinizingly. 

“I’m 25,” Chanyeol told him with a small smile. He didn’t want Baekhyun to think he was some old man or something. 

“Oh I see. You really meant it when you said you got promoted pretty quickly. One of my friends just graduated the academy and he’s stuck as an assistant officer right now with not much hope of moving up in the ranks anytime soon.” Baekhyun told Chanyeol, who perked up in interest. 

“Wait, who’s your friend? Maybe I work with him,” Chanyeol asked. 

“His name is Kim Jongin,” Baekhyun said. 

“No freaking way,” Chanyeol laughed. “I’m his boss. He’s learning under me right now. He would have come to pick you up tonight had I been busy.”

“Oh my gosh, that would have been so embarrassing,” Baekhyun said, laughing as well. “He never would have let me live it down. I literally called the police to pick me up like a damsel in distress, he would have laughed at me for ages. I’m kind of known as the scaredy cat of our group of friends though, so I don’t even think he would have been surprised.” He giggled a little at his own words. 

“I could tell some stories about Jongin chickening out during on site situations when I first started training him, don’t let him fool you. He’s a bit of a scaredy cat himself.” Chanyeol chuckled. Baekhyun giggled a little more and silence ensued once more. “So how did you and Jongin meet?” Chanyeol asked, he was actually curious. Baekhyun was clearly several years younger than his junior officer, he was curious how that friendship came to be. 

“I moved in with him and some of his friends a couple of years ago,” Baekhyun replied. So much of that reply confused Chanyeol. First of all, he must not know Jongin as well as he had thought because he was under the impression Jongin lived with just his boyfriend. They must have other roommates as well. Second of all, Baekhyun couldn’t be older than 18 or 19 seeing as he was a first year student. Why on earth was he moving away from his parents at such a young age? More to the mystery that is this beautiful boy seated beside him. He decides to comment on the less intrusive aspect of his confusion. 

“I thought Jongin lived with his boyfriend?” Chanyeol asked. 

“He does, they moved out to the apartment right across the hall together. He said he didn’t want to be far from me, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon.” Baekhyun said with a small giggle, as if he thought it was endearing for Jongin to act that way. “Taemin was happy to go along with it, they both are in love with Kyungsoo’s cooking.”

“Who is Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol wondered aloud. 

“He’s another one of the friends I moved in with,” Baekhyun explained. “He and Jongin both lived there when Junmyeon took me in. Kyungsoo is an amazing cook, everyone loves his food an unhealthy amount.”

Chanyeol wanted to ask what Baekhyun meant by Junmyeon ‘taking him in’ but he figured that would be way too intrusive. Instead he just hummed to show he heard then took a glance at the GPS. He noticed there was only about 7 minutes left of the ride and started panicking a little internally, he only had a few minutes left with this perfect boy and then would probably never see him again. The thought hurt his heart a little bit, even though they had only just met. Baekhyun was just so intriguing, probably the most attractive person Chanyeol had ever met yet still so shy. He was sweet and cute and Chanyeol couldn’t believe such a person even existed in this desolate world. He had developed a crush at first sight. Only 4 minutes left. Chanyeol can’t think of a way to hint at maybe wanting to see Baekhyun again without coming off as a creepy old man (which, if he thought too hard about it, he kind of was).

“It’s this one,” Baekhyun spoke as they passed an apartment complex, motioning for Chanyeol to pull into the parking lot. Shit. He hadn’t come up with anything and they had already arrived. Chanyeol’s heart sank. He makes the turn and parks at the door. Before he could overthink it, he was out of the car and opening up the passenger door for Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked surprised but a little bit pleased at the small act of chivalry, a blush dusting his cheeks. He steps out of the car and looks up at Chanyeol from his small stature. “Thank you so much for the ride Officer Park,” He said. 

“Chanyeol.” Blurted Chanyeol without thinking. 

“What?” Baekhyun looked confused. 

“My name is Chanyeol,” Chanyeol continued, hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. That was so unnecessary, Baekhyun didn’t even ask. He just hated how detached ‘Officer Park’ sounded leaving those pink lips. 

“Okay then Chanyeol. Thanks a million for the ride, I really really appreciate it.” Baekhyun told him with a bright smile to convey his gratitude. Chanyeol’s brain was still working through how good his name sounded rolling off Baekhyun’s tongue. 

“Of course, it’s no problem, just a part of the job.” Chanyeol smiled back at him. Baekhyun’s smile dimmed the very slightest bit as he turned around to head inside. 

“Good night Chanyeol,” He said over his shoulder, eyes twinkling in the moonlight. His body language almost seemed reluctant to go in. 

“Good night Baekhyun. Stay safe and call the station if you EVER need anything. Please. Even request me if you want to.” Chanyeol said, hoping maybe Baekhyun would. Long shot, but a man can dream.

“Okay,” Baekhyun said, halfway in the door. “Thanks again,” He added, then with one last tight smile he let the door shut behind him. There goes Chanyeol’s chance. He curses at himself right there on the sidewalk for being too awkward to ask the boy for his number or something. A frustrated hand runs through his black locks. Chanyeol couldn’t believe he had let this opportunity pass him by, the boy was simply too perfect to function around. He gets back in his cruiser and pulls out of the lot. He thinks about Baekhyun as he drives back to the station, mourning the fact that he probably would never see him again. As he pulls into his parking spot he notices that his Junior Officer’s cruiser was there as well, and it was like a lightbulb went off in his head. 

Jongin was close friends with Baekhyun. There’s his in.


	2. Wait... Chanyeol?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Chanyeol meet again, thanks to Jongin (who isn't too happy with this development).

CHAPTER 2

Chanyeol walked into his shared office carrying a big box of donuts. His assistant officer had his back turned toward him, hard at work signing case files. He didn’t even flinch when Chanyeol started whistling as he set the donuts down and lounged back in his chair. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol tried. He only got a hum in response. “Jongin.” He said a little louder. A louder hum greeted him in return. “Jooooongin.” No acknowledgment whatsoever on that one. “JONGIN.” He raised his voice impatiently. This time Jongin looked over his shoulder. 

“What Chanyeol?” He said, annoyed. “I’m trying to get your work done here.” 

“Ouch,” Chanyeol replied with an easy grin, holding out the box of donuts to the younger. “I bring you breakfast and this is how you treat me?” Jongin finally cracked a smile at this and helped himself to a pastry. Distracting his junior officer while he was working on Chanyeol’s cases for him probably wasn’t his best move, but he had some ulterior motives here, a mission he wished to complete.

“What’s the occasion?” Jongin asked. Usually Chanyeol just skipped breakfast in the morning, bringing in snacks was a rarity for his boss. 

“No occasion, just wanted to treat the best junior officer in the world,” Chanyeol said with a big cheesy grin. 

“Okay now I know something is up,” Jongin replied with narrowed eyes. 

“Well, I did kind of want to talk to you about something…” Chanyeol started, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Spit it out then boss,” Jongin replied. Chanyeol internally cringed, he didn’t need a reminder that he was the boss right now, he already felt like he was abusing his position. 

“Okay so last night I got called to pick up a student at a party-”

“Oh yeah I saw that case file, why didn’t they call me to handle it? Seems a little low for you,” Jongin interrupted with a chuckle. 

“Well I had kind of been falling asleep at that point and Seulgi knew I needed a wake-up call, but that’s beside the point. My point is that the guy I picked up said he knew you, and I really want to see him again so I need your help.” Chanyeol let all this out in one big breath. 

“Okay… well who is it?” Jongin asked looking confused and a little apprehensive. 

“His name is Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said a little breathlessly, just the memory of the boy making his eyes shine. 

“Ooooh no,” Jongin said. “You will be getting nowhere near Baekhyun. He is way too young and pure for you, Yeol.” Him and Chanyeol were close enough for Jongin to speak casually in situations like this, and Jongin really needed to get his point across that Chanyeol and Baekhyun would NOT be happening, not on his watch. 

“Hey!” Chanyeol said with a pout. “I’m not going to corrupt him or anything! It’s not like I’m the spawn of Satan, I feel like I’m a pretty good guy. And I know the age difference is… questionable, but something clicked, Jongin. I can’t help it, I NEED to see him again. He’s all I could think about all night, he’s perfect.”

“That is not something I ever needed to hear my boss say about my Baekhyunnie.” Jongin said, pulling a face.

“Did you not hear anything I said about having good intentions?”

“I’m choosing to ignore it. I don’t care what your intentions are, you and Baekhyun will not be happening. Besides, he probably didn’t even think twice about you. The boy has extremely high standards, and old men do not make the cut.” Jongin said with a small chuckle. This made Chanyeol’s pout deepen. 

“I’m not an old man! I’m twenty-five, and he didn’t seem all that put off when I told him. He even looked like he was sad to say goodbye at the end of the ride…” Chanyeol murmured, hoping he was correct in assuming that. Jongin looked scandalized. 

“I don’t know Chanyeol... “

“Please Jongin, I’m actually begging you. He’s perfect, It felt like something clicked the moment I saw him. I need to see him again, if he doesn’t want anything to do with me I will never try to contact him again. I at least need to try though.” Chanyeol said, getting lost in his little spiel and shooting puppy eyes at Jongin. 

“Okay wow. I’ve never seen you this desperate for something,” Jongin stated, at which Chanyeol gave him a reproachful look. “I guess I can arrange something. Let me ask Baek if he wants to meet for lunch sometime this week.”

“Today?” Asked Chanyeol hopefully. 

“Jeez man, desperation looks creepy on you. It depends on what Baekhyunnie says. If he says he wants to do today we will go see him today. But NO funny business with my baby or I will end you.” Jongin says while typing on his phone.  
“Your baby?” Chanyeol asked. 

“He’s the youngest of our group, he’s our baby.” Jongin said, pressing send on his text and shrugging like it was the most normal thing to say. Chanyeol found it kind of endearing how much his subordinate seemed to care about Baekhyun. 

“You’re so soft Jongin,” Chanyeol said teasingly.

“Just wait, if you get to know him you’ll be the same way. Baek just has that effect on people.” Said Jongin. Little did he know, Chanyeol was already halfway there. He figured he would keep that to himself. Right as Chanyeol was pondering this, Jongin’s phone buzzed.

“Oh my god is that him? Open it, open it!”

“Yeol, you need to chill out. You’re supposed to be my big bad boss or whatever, this is not helping that image.” Jongin said good naturedly. It was kind of a nice change to see Chanyeol like this instead of so serious all the time about their cases. He opened his phone up to see what Baekhyun said. “He asked me to call him, one second.” He added, pressing the call button. Baekhyun answered almost immediately, and Jongin put him on speaker. 

“Hey Nini!” Baekhyun’s chirpy voice sounded out of the phone speaker. “You said you wanted to meet for lunch sometime this week? Do you want to do today? I’m off class at eleven so I can meet at noon!”

“Sounds good Baekhyunnie, I’m gonna be bringing my boss if that’s okay?”

“Yeah that’s fine, anyone is welcome,” Baekhyun affirmed, seemingly oblivious to the identity of said boss. “Meet at our regular place?” 

“Yeah that sounds great. I can ask Taeminnie if he wants to come too, I think he’ll be free.” Jongin said with a smile.

“Okay Nini, I will see you and your boss around noon. Bye!” Baekhyun giggled a little and hung up after Jongin returned his goodbye. Chanyeol was still looking at where Baekhyun’s contact photo had been lighting up on the phone placed on Jongin’s desk with a dreamy expression on his face. 

“Snap out of it Park.” Jongin says, judgment and a hint of mirth written all over his face. 

“Okay, Nini.” Chanyeol answers (after Jongin’s phone screen had dimmed) with a mischievous grin.

“Shut up, it’s a cute nickname okay? But don’t get any ideas about using it. Only Baek and Taemin can call me that.” Jongin said a little defensively. 

“Wait, Jongin, we only have like 3 hours until I see Baekhyun again holy shit, do I look okay or do I need to run home and shower or something? Do I smell bad? Do I need a haircut?” Chanyeol rambled, completely ignoring everything Jongin had just said. 

“Chanyeol, what the hell man,” Jongin said incredulously. “No, you don’t need to do any of that. Get a hold of yourself. This is a casual lunch, not dinner with the royals.” (He ignored the little ‘well…’ that came out of Chanyeol at that comment.) 

Chanyeol was actually pretty nervous. He was worried it might be a little too soon to see Baekhyun again, he didn’t want him to think he was creepy or anything. On the other hand, he really wanted to see Baekhyun again, so he was going to go through with this little scheme. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that Baekhyun was also reluctant to say goodbye last night, and he couldn’t help but to read into the implications made by that possibility. 

While Jongin worked his way through case files for the next couple hours, Chanyeol diligently watched the clock tick closer and closer to noon while pretending to research criminal suspects. His nerves were intensifying with every minute. Finally, the clock showed 11:30 and Chanyeol shot out of his seat. 

“Jongin! We can take our lunch break now!” Jongin blearily looked up from his work. 

“Woah there Park. Baek isn’t going to be at the restaurant until noon, and it’s only like a 10 minute drive, including picking up Taemin.” Jongin reminded Chanyeol, who was already putting on his jacket. He paused in his movement like a deer in headlights, a little embarrassed to have been called out on his eager behavior. He awkwardly stood in the doorway while Jongin finished up the case he was working on, and let out a little cheer when Jongin finally stood up and put on his coat. Jongin looked at him incredulously and Chanyeol just shrugged. He had always been this way, Jongin just hadn’t seen this side of him yet. Boss Chanyeol and Friend Chanyeol were two very different people, and Chanyeol hoped to become both to Jongin now that he was going to be pursuing Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol let Jongin drive since he was the one who knew where they were going. They both climbed into Jongin’s cruiser (not nearly as nice or as comfortable as Chanyeol’s but then again Jongin was 3 years younger as well as several ranks lower than he was). Jongin took off into town toward the cafe they would be meeting Baekhyun at. 

“Do I look sweaty? I feel kinda sweaty.” Chanyeol asked Jongin as they got closer and closer to their destination. Jongin glanced over at him.

“You are glistening a little.” Jongin told him, completely deadpan. Chanyeol pulled the visor down to check himself in the mirror in a panic. “Jesus Chanyeol, calm yourself. Even if you were sweating buckets it wouldn’t matter. It’s like 75 degrees out and we have to wear our uniforms, it’s freaking hot. Nobody would judge you, so PLEASE get out of your head. You’re way too much to handle right now.”

“Sorry.” Chanyeol slumped in his seat a little guiltily. He knew he was being a lot, but he had always been this way. If someone caught his eye, he always got really insecure. He’d only ever had one real relationship and got cheated on, so now he never was sure of himself when it came to his romantic interests. If he had missed all the blatant signs of his boyfriend being unfaithful, how was he supposed to pick up on any other types of signs? It’s always hard to tell if someone is interested in you or not in the first place, add on a nice layer of insecurity and trust issues and it turns into a whole mess. Baekhyun is the first person who made Chanyeol feel like it was worth the chase in a very long time, and he really wanted to get to know him and hopefully build a relationship in the future. He knew he barely knew Baekhyun, but when it feels right, it feels right. He always had been a romantic softie, even after getting his heart stomped on by his ex. 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by Jongin pulling into the parking lot of their destination. It was a cute cafe, a little hipster looking but it fit what he could tell of Baekhyun’s vibe from last night. There were only a few other cars filling the spaces, they wouldn’t have to worry about a wait or anything which Chanyeol was grateful for. He wanted to make the most of his lunch break today. He and Jongin both exited their vehicle, walking in step to the door. Jongin pushes it open, a bell signaling their entrance. Chanyeol looked around the cafe, it definitely fit a hipster aesthetic with art all over the walls and potted plants covering every surface. Chanyeol spotted Jongin’s boyfriend Taemin waving at them from the counter. Jongin had already broken out into a huge grin, waving back while simultaneously bounding up to greet his boy with a big bear hug. 

Chanyeol smiled a little wistfully, it was always clear how much the two loved each other. He had met Taemin a handful of times when he had come to visit Jongin at the station, and he knew from Jongin that the two had been together since their early teens, close to 7 or 8 years. Jongin once said Taemin and he had fallen in love at first sight and never stopped falling in love with every glance since. It was the grossest most loved up thing Chanyeol had ever heard and he had clowned Jongin for it so relentlessly that Jongin had made him do his own case files for a week. Now Chanyeol just lets Jongin wax poetic about his boyfriend in peace. 

“Hey Chanyeol,” Taemin greeted Chanyeol as they all sat down at a table in the corner. 

“Hi Taemin. Still putting up with Jongin I see.” Chanyeol said with a grin, knowing it would get a whine out of his junior officer. 

“It seems so, try as I might, I can’t get rid of him,” Taemin said with a fake sigh, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. They were rewarded with a ‘hey!’ from Jongin, adorned with the cringiest pout Chanyeol had ever seen. Taemin just laughed and kissed his boyfriend’s pouting lips. “You know we’re joking Jonginnie, I could never get sick of you.” Jongin’s smile returns and he takes a big gulp out of the hot chocolate Taemin had ordered for him. 

Chanyeol sipped his Americano (which Taemin had also ordered for him- he wonders if Jongin makes his boyfriend get his coffee in the morning instead of just doing it himself. Why else would Taemin know his order? He will have to have a talk with his lazy assistant). Jongin and Taemin were still being disgustingly lovey dovey on the other side of the table and Chanyeol was feeling painfully single. His gaze drifted toward the door, wondering when a certain someone would arrive. Just when Chanyeol was about to ask Taemin how his job as a dance instructor was going, Baekhyun entered the cafe. Chanyeol may be a little dramatic, but he swore he heard angels singing as the door opened. 

Baekhyun spotted them immediately, smiling sweetly and waving as he made his way over to them. Chanyeol was awestruck. He looked even better today (if that were possible) dressed in a cute blue sweater and skinny jeans, glasses perched on his nose and hair a little messy but incredibly endearing. He really was Chanyeol’s ideal type. Chanyeol could tell the exact moment he put it together that Jongin’s boss was the same guy who had picked him up last night because his nose scrunched up in confusion before his cheeks flushed in mild embarrassment. 

“Wait… Chanyeol?” He said as he reached their table, not sparing a glance for Jongin or Taemin. If Chanyeol was secretly a little smug that Baekhyun called him by his first name as instructed, well, nobody would have to know. Before Chanyeol could even get a word in, Jongin opened his mouth. 

“Yeah, it’s Chanyeol. Poor guy is so lonely he practically begged me to bring him along. He has no friends to go to his own lunches with so he has to crash mine.” Jongin said whinily. “Really Baekhyunnie? Not even a hello for your favorite ex-roommate?” 

“Sorry Nini. I was just surprised to see Chanyeol here even though he did tell me he was your boss. I guess I just didn’t add it all up.” Baekhyun said with a little chuckle as he sat down. 

“I do too have friends!” Chanyeol exclaimed indignantly. 

“A little late there Yeol.” Jongin said flatly. 

“So how do you two know each other?” Taemin asked Chanyeol and Baekhyun curiously. 

“Well…” Baekhyun said, biting his lip. “Last night I needed a ride home from a party and I didn’t want to bother anybody so late so I kind of called the police department hoping someone could pick me up and Chanyeol was the one who came?” Baekhyun said all in one breath, the statement coming out like a question. 

“Come on, Baek. You know any one of us would have been happy to go get you no matter what time it was, if Junmyeon knew about this he would be livid.” Taemin said, frowning. Jongin nodded along in agreement. 

“It’s okay though! Chanyeol came and saved me, everything was fine.” Baekhyun countered, shooting a winning smile at Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s heart pounded in his chest. 

“Thanks for that, by the way,” Jongin said to Chanyeol. “I don’t know what we would have done if something had happened to our Baekhyunnie.” He reached over and pinched Baekhyun’s cheek as he said this, prompting an adorable whine and pout from the smaller. 

“Yeah, of course.” Chanyeol replied with a soft smile, eyes never leaving Baekhyun. Baekhyun met his gaze, and shyly smiled back as Jongin picked up the conversation, asking them all how their day was. Chanyeol learned that Baekhyun was studying computer programming in the hopes of becoming a video game creator, that he hated coffee unless it had about a pound of sugar in it, and that he had only recently dyed his hair the brunette color it was currently, having previously had it powder pink. Baekhyun seemed to miss the pink a little bit, and Chanyeol’s heart literally convulsed thinking about how angelic Baekhyun had to have looked with light pink hair. How he wished his idiot junior officer would have introduced him earlier. He also learned that Baekhyun was literally the most adorable person he had ever met. He already figured that from the night before, but this was just confirmation. His pout when he recounted the amount of homework he had awaiting him melted Chanyeol from the inside out. Chanyeol seriously didn’t think anyone more perfect existed. 

When asked by Taemin, Chanyeol talked a little bit about himself. He told the group about some of his work adventures, and gushed about his puppy, Toben. He noticed Baekhyun listening intently, chin propped on his hand and a cute smile on his face. Chanyeol blushed to the roots of his hair at the attention. 

Before Chanyeol knew it, it was time for them to get back to the station. He found himself panicking a little bit again, last night he hadn’t really done anything to ensure they would see each other again, and he was even more enamoured with Baekhyun after this lunch than he was after last night. The boy seemed perfect in every way, exactly what Chanyeol looks for in potential partners. He absolutely needed to see if Baekhyun would want to hang out again. 

“Hey Baekhyun?” He said to the smaller boy. Baekhyun looked up at him from where he had been putting his coat back on. Taemin and Jongin were lost in each other, saying a rather… passionate farewell. 

“Yeah?” Baekhyun said eyebrows pulling together in slight confusion. 

Whew. Breathe Chanyeol. You can do this. 

“I was wondering if maybe… maybe you might want to do this again sometime? But maybe just the t-” 

“YES! Getting lunch together again all four of us together as a GROUP sounds fantastic! Great idea Yeollie, really.” Jongin interrupted him. Chanyeol felt like he was about to be murdered on the spot with the glare Jongin was levelling him with. He had no idea when Jongin had even detached himself from Taemin to eavesdrop, but clearly he wasn’t pleased with Chanyeol’s intentions to ask out Baekhyun. Chanyeol was sure he was going to be getting an earful once they got in the cruiser. 

“Y-yeah, that sounds good,” Baekhyun said, a little awkwardly, obviously noticing the tension Jongin was creating between himself and Chanyeol. Taemin was silently cracking up behind Jongin, out of Baekhyun’s line of sight. Chanyeol felt a little betrayed, and a lot disappointed. He glared back at Jongin for a second, but inevitably ended up pouting at his own misfortune.

“Well, I gotta run.” Taemin said, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye. “You guys have a good rest of the day. Don’t be too hard on Chanyeol, Nini.” He kissed his boyfriend goodbye and waltzed out of the cafe. 

“Okay then…” Baekhyun said. “I should go too, I have stuff to do. Bye Nini. Bye Chanyeol.” He said, brushing past the taller. Chanyeol was about to reply with a farewell of his own, but he was stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist and a whisper in his ear. “Don’t let Jongin get to you. I would love to hang out sometime, just the two of us.” He said, finishing Chanyeol's sentence from earlier. He then pushed a piece of paper into Chanyeol’s hand, and with that, he left. Jongin was still glaring at him, but Chanyeol felt on top of the world as he unfolded the note to reveal a phone number. He couldn’t stop himself from doing a victory air punch right there, missing the small brunette laughing at his antics out the window. He was in. Now to plan the wooing process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I wasn't feeling all that inspired, but I'm happy to finally be getting an update out! This one is starting to set up what's to come. Jongin isn't too happy with Chanyeol pursuing Baek, but Yeol is determined, especially now that he has a green light from Baek. He's going to have his work cut out for him though... a little spoiler: Junmyeon is going to be making his debut soon! He's just as bad if not worse than Jongin. What can they do though, they love Baekhyun and just want to protect him (me too guys). Also, I literally can't help but write whipped taekai, those too are just wayyyy too precious. I love them so much and you'll be seeing some more of them as well. I hope you guys like the chapter! Please please please feel free to leave a comment, whether it be something you like, didn't like, think can be improved, want to see more of, anything! I love reading feedback! Thanks so much for bearing with me on slow updates and reading my story! Sending love to everyone reading :)


End file.
